This invention relates to a composition for personal body care and, more particularly, to a composition for conditioning cuticles and nails which is prepared from ingredients of natural, organic origin.
A number of compositions for conditioning or treating nails and nail cuticles are known. For example, Smith et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,828, discloses a nail conditioning composition which is an aqueous emulsion of six essential active ingredients. Three of these active ingredients are in the aqueous phase: sodium lauryl sulfate, urea and hydrolyzed animal protein. The remaining three ingredients are in the oil phase: mineral oil, cholesterol and a lipid component. This composition has a high water content, with the ratio of the aqueous phase to the oil phase being in the range from 2:1 to 10:1 by weight. Additives which may be used in the composition include 0.5-5.0% w/w of emollients such as natural oils and lanolin derivatives (lanolin oil, lanolin wax, or lanolin alcohol).
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,609, discloses a hot oil treatment composition which is a mixture of oils, emollients, emulsifiers, anti-oxidants, antibacterial agents, proteins and vitamins. The mixture is used by mixing it with hot water to give an emulsion in which the fingernails are soaked.